Return To Buenos Aires
by ILoveEverything6
Summary: Violetta AU. Teenager Violetta Castillo returns to her home of Buenos Aires, Argentina. Only Leonara and Pangie at the moment.
1. Return To Buenos Aires 1

**On the 15th of July 2015, I published a story for the first time. It was a Violetta retelling, but, in between the years myself and my writing has changed. So, now, on the eighth of October 2019, I've deleted the first story, and this is the new one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

**1**

**Violetta**

_15 December 2016 - Thursday_

_I'm Violetta Castillo._

_I'm at the Adolfo Suárez Madrid-Barajas Airport watching my suitcases being checked-in. With me are my father, my tutor, her daughter, and, her husband._

_I only have my father because 13 years ago my mother...died...in an accident..._

_Is that why he's overprotective? Is that why I have a tutor? Her name's Elsa Garcia, and her daughter and husband's are Elocadia and Ebert Garcia._

_All of us are moving from Madrid, Spain to Buenos Aires, Argentina. My father, and I, are returning home._

After being here and writing in my diary for almost an hour, a female voice on a speaker said ", The 21h00 flight to Buenos Aires, Argentina is boarding."

**Angie**

I'm in the sea with my son Pedro on my hip, and my daughter Abril on my husband Pablo's back.

I'm wearing a red strapless one-piece swimsuit.

My long dirty blonde curls are down.

Abril is wearing a pink strapless one-piece swimsuit.

Her dirty blonde waist length hair's in a bun.

Pablo is wearing dark orange swim shorts.

Pedro is wearing white swim shorts.

"We're like a mermaid and a seahorse," Abril said to Pablo.

"To me you're the most beautiful mermaid, Baby," he said.

"Do you like the sea, Buddy," I asked Pedro.

"Yeah!"

Then…I…SAW FAMILY FRIENDS I HADN'T SEEN FOR 13 YEARS! Matías, his wife Marcela and a teenage girl who is most likely their daughter Milagros.

Matías is wearing dark red swim shorts.

Milagros is wearing a light pink shortsleeved bikini top with a white heart pattern and a black bikini bottom.

Her brown hair's in a bun.

Marcela is wearing a peach strapless one-piece swimsuit with a white rose pattern.

Her dark hair's in a bun.

The family walked out of the sea.

**You review and I'll try and get the second chapter up as soon as I can!**

**-ILoveEverything6**


	2. Return To Buenos Aires 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta.**

**2**

**Lara**

Inside of the ocean are my boyfriend León, and I.

I'm wearing a dark pink shortsleeved bikini top and black swim shorts.

My long brown hair's down.

León is wearing white swim shorts.

I started to fantasise that I am laying on white rose petals on a dark red floor with a white rose in my hands.

I'm now wearing a sparkly dark red strapless bikini-styled crop top, sparkly dark red pants and sparkly dark red heeled sneakers.

My hair's now in wet-styled curls.

I'm also wearing sparkly dark red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick.

My fingernails are sparkly dark red.

León is in one more room.

He's wearing a white long sleeved foot length button up shirt that's unbuttoned over a dark red shirt, white pants and white sneakers.

We sang No One Was Stopping Us, my song.

**You review and I'll try and get the third chapter up as soon as I can!**

**-ILoveEverything6**


	3. Return To Buenos Aires 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Violetta or Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles.**

**3**

**Angie**

_I'm inside the sing studio at the Studio, a performing arts school._

_I'm wearing a red-coloured denim jacket that's unzipped over a white long sleeved top, black leggings, black flip flops and a red braided belt with a gold buckle._

_My red hair with dirty blonde roots' waist length and down._

_I'm also wearing red blush, eyeshadow, mascara and lipstick._

_My finger and toe nails are red._

_I sang Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles for my audition._

I opened my eyes to see Pablo.

I'm wearing a red long sleeved ankle length robe that's uncrossed over a white long sleeved ankle length nightdress.

My now dirty blonde curls are shorter and down.

My finger and toe nails are red.

Pablo is wearing a dark orange elbow sleeved V neck over a black shirt and black pyjama pants.

My singing audition was 13 years ago.

**You review and I'll try and get the fourth chapter up as soon as I can!**

**-ILoveEverything6**


End file.
